


Fresh Blood

by yetanotherasian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, blood cw, not too much though, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherasian/pseuds/yetanotherasian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina makes her first kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A thing that's been sitting in my Google Drive for a while. I hope you enjoy the drabble!

The first kill Lucina makes is when she is protecting a village from bandits. She was en route to Regna Ferox, stopping at towns and villages here and there to gather supplies and protect people from Risen skirmishes. But this particular village near the borders of Ylisse had a bandit problem. Of course when she heard this, Lucina agreed to aid the villagers. 

They were easy opponents. Not too many, not too skilled. Every move was predictable. Cutting them down should be a breeze, like cutting down Risen. Lucina has killed so many of the beasts in the future, so killing a few humans for the sake of protecting others shouldn't be too bad...right?

When she saw the bandits, she mentally steeled herself. She couldn't falter. Lives were few and precious in her time, but in this time? People here weren't united against a common enemy. Bandits frequently ran to and fro. Several 'bad guys' from her bedtime stories still existed in this era and were a threat to humanity. She had to let go of her doubts. Yet when she sliced open the first bandit, she seized up in fear.

Blood. Gods, there was so much blood everywhere. The stench of iron was overwhelming. She could hear the blood gurgle in the bandit's throat. She felt it warm on her hands when it first spilled. She saw his guts spilling out his sprawled carcass. She could practically taste the metallic tang in her mouth. The Falchion never looked so red before. She blanked, panicked. Her own blood seemed to be racing, pumping harder and harder as if it too wished to be free from her body. Some bile rose to her throat.

Fortunately, the other bandits weren't close to her. She quickly forced herself to maintain her composure and counted the number of them left. One...three...five. She had to go through this five more times. Gods, she wondered how the people of this time could handle this. She wiped her blade. 

Steeling herself, she thrusts the Falchion into the closest bandit. A cleaner kill, but blood still pours out of the wound at an alarming pace, and her blade is dyed red again. Four more to go. One throws a hand axe. She dodges and closes the distance with a precise slash. The bandit goes down in one hit. Lucina doesn't want to look at the corpse for too long. Three left. Two bandits decided to take her on together. She receives a small cut on her arm and manages to defeat them both. The last bandit left, their presumed boss, charges carelessly at her. He is met with the Falchion's blade pierced through him.

When her job is done, Lucina feels like she's soaked in blood, head to toe. She feels like a Risen that slaughtered people mercilessly. The aftermath of her task was tame compared to what she saw in the future past, but she still shivered. The villagers praise 'Marth' on a job well done and aid her in cleaning up her supplies and the bodies. She feels disgusting. In the dusk, after being treated to dinner, she leaned against a tree and vomited.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Owain's and Inigo's Harvest Scramble convo.
> 
> I posted this on mobile, so I apologize if the formatting is wonky!


End file.
